Chucky: The Untold Story
by DeadXClown
Summary: Chucky delves into his past and recounts the things he did and situations he was in that led him to become "The Lakeshore Strangler"
1. Chicago, 2011

**NB: i'm back! after not writing in a long while i thought it's time to gear up and write a new fic, and what better way than to do a fic on my own take of Charles Lee ray's story, hope you like! (also i am using wordpad, don't have word right now, so if ill try my best with spelling/grammer, should hopefully turn out ok)**

Chicago, 2011

In a high rise apartment building a young man sat tied to a chair, he was brutally cut and beaten with blood drenched all over his white shirt. Across from him sat the notorious killer doll himself, Chucky.

Chucky: Ready to spill it?

Chucky sneered as he jumped down off of the kitchen counter. The man shook his head and screamed through his gag.

Chucky: Tell me where he is or so help me i will cut your fuckin eyes out

The man winced and shook more in his chair.

Chucky: hmm something tells me he may drop by anytime, seeing you are best buds and all, how bout we wait a while, i'll kill ya in front of him!

The man continued to scream, Chucky sat in a chair across from him.

Chucky: You are probably wondering how the fuck i got to this point, was my life messed up? was i picked on in school?

The man eyed the doll and listened

Chucky: Long story but i think we may have the time, seems like yesterday it was the 70's

Chicago, 1977

**Chucky: 1977, still living in Chicago, i was a young man of 26 with my whole life still ahead of me, life started to get much better at this point, before this i lost my mother to a violent "accident", my drunk asshole father hit her a little too hard one night back in '61 when i was only 10 years old, i lived with him till i was 15 and then moved in with my friend Eddie where i wasn't treated like shit and beaten nearly every night, we formed a band in '77 called "Shitfaced" reminds me of my son now haha, we were living life our way back then, live fast and die young, all that shit**


	2. Chicago, 1977

Charles Lee Ray sat on filthy lounge chair with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other, he had short brown punk style hair which was a little shaggy and wore a white shirt, black leather jacket and ripped jeans, Eddie Caputo who was packing his guitar away in it's case had rugged stubble facial hair, a curly mop of brown hair and wore a black shirt, dirty brown jacket and jeans, the other two people in the room were Jimmy Martini, a scrawny guy with messy blonde hair, red shirt, denim jacket and jeans and Ben Holmes, a much more muscular guy with long black hair, a ripped black shirt and ripped jeans were chatting amongst themselves with a beers their hand.

Collectively these guys were known as "Shitfaced" a tough talking punk rock group that played local bars each weekend to make a little cash, score chicks and have a good time.

Eddie Caputo was the guitarist, Jimmy Martini was the sticks man, Ben Holmes was the bassist and Charles Lee Ray was the vocalist.

The band was about to head out to play a gig at a seedy local bar called "Ronnie's" they just had a rehearsal in the apartment.

Eddie: What is this man, our tenth gig?

Eddie looked to Chucky

Chucky: Something like that, why?

Eddie: Just thought we should have caught somebody's eye already, you know to play some better venues

Jimmy looked over from his conversation with Ben

Jimmy: I don't think people in the music biz looking for bands like us man, especially in the shitty joints we have played in

Ben: Jimmy's right, we need to get some more cash and play somewhere else, like Jersey, my hometown

Chucky put out his cigarette and stood up

Chucky: Look let's just go tear up this shithole, offend some people, get some cash and girls and we can go from there, ok?

Eddie: Sure Chucky, let's do it

The band got all the gear they needed and headed out the door, they ran into their landlord on the way out, a middle aged man who was all dressed up looking like he was going out, his name was Michael Jamieson.

Michael: Going somewhere boys?

Chucky: Yeah, are you?

Chucky eyed his fancy clothes

Michael: Yes, going to dinner with my wife, I was wondering if you have the rent yet?

Chucky: Probably tomorrow, who knows

Chucky and the band walked off

Michael: (Calling) Your 2 weeks late!

Eddie: (Yelling) Fuck off

Michael went to retort but stopped himself and went back into his apartment. The band headed out of the building, packed their gear into Eddies van and drove off to "Ronnie's"

**"Ronnie's Bar", 10PM**

The band pulled into the parking lot and unpacked their gear.

Jimmy: We need roadies to do this shit man!

Ben: What do you expect? we are at a shithole, Ronnie would never bother hiring any helping hands.

Chucky: That fat fuck pisses me off, if we don't get paid this time he is a dead man

The band set up and started their set, they played a few Pistols songs and a few originals, Chucky wasn't a great singer by any stretch but he knew how to spit out raw punk songs, the other members of the band were sloppy too for the most part but they didn't care, the crowd liked them for their energy and they could put on a good show.

before they played their last song, Chucky screamed out "This one is for that fat fuck who owns the joint!" the crowd loved it, but as for Ronnie, not one bit.


	3. Last Show At Ronnie's?

**NB: All sections in bold of Chucky dialogue is Chucky narrating the story, this will happen in many sections of the story, just thought I'd clear that up for everybody if there is any confusion.**

The band finished their last song of the night and started to pack up, Chucky headed out to find Ronnie to get paid.

Chucky: I'm gonna go get our money, be back soon

The band waved him off and Chucky headed upstairs to Ronnie's office, Ronnie was sitting down smoking a cigar, he stared at Chucky intensely as he walked in, he didn't look happy at all

Ronnie: You have some nerve

Chucky: What?

Ronnie: What do you mean what? What the fuck was that?

Chucky: Oh, just a little shout out, everyone loved it

Chucky smirked

Ronnie: And you expect to get paid after that?

Chucky: C'mon we are a punk band, people love hearing shit like that, don't be such a fucking wuss

Ronnie: You publicly insult me like that in my own joint, you ain't getting a cent, get outta here ya little shit

Chucky: You never pay up even when we don't insult you, fuck this place

Chucky turned to walk out

Ronnie: Don't come back you bum, don't wanna hear that crap you call music in here again, you got it?

Chucky clenched his fists and walked out of the office, he passed the two security guards by the door, they were both built like a brick shit house, there was no way he could try anything right now, he went back out to join the guys.

**Chucky: This Ronnie character really had it coming, you may be wondering if I got the rest of the guys to come up and help me kill him and get the cash we were owed but we didn't, not this time anyway, the fact is, none of the guys in the band were killers, not by a long shot, not even Eddie at this point. You see I had killed before, I suffocated my prick of a father in his sleep when I was 15, since then I had killed a few more on and off when I felt like it, I had the instinct to kill Ronnie then and there but I decided to bide my time, and add to the fact those bodyguards would cripple me and I wouldn't be able to dispose of Ronnie's body then anyway.**

**We headed back to the apartment and plotted our next plans as a band, Jersey was on the cards, and I'm sure if we never went there for a gig I would have never have met the love of my life**

The guys were back in the messy apartment, Chucky was drinking, Jimmy and Ben were doing drugs in the back and Eddie was In the bedroom with a groupie.

Chucky was deep in thought, the urge to kill Ronnie and plotting his demise, what's next for the band, stuff like that.

Eddie was breaking his concentration though.

Chucky: Shut the fuck up in there, will ya!

Eddie opened the door, he was covered in a towel

Eddie: I'm trying to get a little action in here, you should try it sometime

Chucky turned his head from the couch

Chucky: We have hardly any money and I'm really pissed off, not in the fuckin mood!

Eddie: That's why you relieve your stress pal

Chucky: Just finish with that skank and get out here would ya, I got a plan I wanna talk about

Eddie: Fine, just a minute

Ben and Jimmy started laughing among themselves

Jimmy: That's all he needs!

Eddie: (Calling) Heard that you asshole!

They continued to laugh in between bong hits, Chucky stood up and went over to them.

Chucky: Look, I don't know about you guy's but am sick and tired of playing in Chicago, let's go on the road and play somewhere new, what do ya say?

Jimmy looked up from his bong

Jimmy: with what money?

Chucky: We have enough for the basics, we will get more when we get there trust me

Ben: Where is "there"?

Chucky: You said it yourself before, Jersey!


	4. Jersey it is

**NB: After a long hiatus I am back and ready to get this story developed further, I don't want this to be another story I quit cause of writers block. Thanks for reading so far!**

Chucky awoke the following morning soaked in beer; he had a splitting headache from the previous night as did his fellow band mates who were already awake.

Eddie was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand, he looked like he had been hit by a train, he was only in boxer shorts, he hadn't got dressed since last night with the groupie.

Jimmy and Ben looked like they hadn't moved since Chucky fell asleep, they were back on the bongs, the smell of marijuana still stale in the air.

Chucky sat up, his hand gripping his forehead, he looked towards Eddie

Chucky: You feeling as shit as me?

Eddie turned from the kitchen counter

Eddie: (Surprised) Chucky! Man, last night was somethin, you were all fucked up

Chucky: Yeah, don't remember much, only that tour idea we had in mind

Eddie: Jimmy was telling me, you serious? You wanna go to Jersey?

Chucky stood up, he's legs were a little wobbly at first from the hangover but he managed to walk over to Eddie.

Chucky: Why not, I mean, who gives a shit about money, let's just go for it

Jimmy looked up from his bong

Jimmy: With ya all the way Chucky, let's head out today

Eddie looked to Jimmy

Eddie: What have we got to lose, I'm in

Chucky: of cause you're in, we wouldn't be going without our guitarist now would we?

He chuckled and looked towards Ben

Chucky: Ben, you wanna tear it up back home?

Ben looked up

Ben: Damn right, let's do this

Chucky: It's settled, pack your shit guys, let's blow this fleapit

The band got dressed into their clothes for the day, packed all the essentials and headed out the door.

They were met by their landlord, Michael, at the top of the stairs.

Michael: Where do you think you're going?

Chucky: What's it to you?

Michael: I need the rent, I won't take no for an answer, you have had all the chances in the world to pay up and you're not going anywhere till I get my money

Eddie: Fuck you and fuck your money; we are out of this hole

Michael looked at Eddie, his face with a hint of aggression

Michael: How dare you talk to me like that you little lowlife, you pay or I call the cops!

Eddie: Come on then! See if you can make it through me first

Michael went to confront Eddie but Ben and Jimmy held out their arms to back him off

Chucky: Listen, I think we can make a fair deal

Jimmy: C'mon Chucky, fuck this guy, let's just go

Ben: Let's use the money we do have on the trip, we don't have to pay this asshole

Chucky looked back to the group

Chucky: No, I got this, just go take the stuff to the van and I will make a deal with Mikey here, ok?

The group always followed Chucky's word, they were all ready to knock Michael out then and there but like good little soldiers they followed orders and headed down the stairs.

Eddie pointed back at Michael

Eddie: This aint over fuckface, ya hear?

Michael just stared at him without saying a word and watched as they all headed out the door, He turned back to Chucky.

Michael: I won't ask again, the money, please

Chucky: Ok, I didn't wanna tell the guys but I have a little stash back in the room, follow me

Michael followed Chucky into the apartment, it was still a complete mess with bottles and cigarettes all over the floor.

Michael: My god, look at this mess

Chucky: Calm down; just get a maid to clean it up

Chucky headed into his room

Michael: (Calling) I will not pay for that, you're paying extra now kid

Chucky grabbed a wallet and a large butcher knife from the room. He slid it in his jacket pocket and walked back to Michael

Chucky: Whatever you want, here

Chucky handed the wallet to Michael, he opened it to find it completely empty, he was startled.

Michael: What is this? Some kind of joke?

Chucky smirked

Chucky: I should have done this a long time ago

Chucky quickly pulled the knife from his jacket and stabbed Michael in the chest; he fell to the floor, yelling in pain.

Chucky: Shut the fuck up

Chucky covered Michael's mouth with his hand and pulled the knife out, he then stabbed Michael in the chest repeatedly, till there was no longer signs of life.

Chucky: You just had to keep nagging didn't you, look at you now!

Chucky laughed as he dragged the body to the closet, he locked it and then ran down to the van.

The guys were inside waiting.

Eddie: About damn time man, get in

Chucky ran to the passenger side and got in the van.

Eddie: What took so long?

Chucky: Just had rough him up a bit is all

Jimmy: You still got all the money then?

Chucky: Of course

Jimmy: Thank fuck for that, we are gonna need it

Ben: We can stay at my parents place when we get there, so no need for any damn rent money

Eddie: Should only need cash for food and gas then really, ok let's hit the road shall we

Chucky: Let's

**Chucky: Now it wasn't till much later that I told Eddie about killing Michael, that was another kill I had to keep bottled up, we were now headed to Jersey to take Shitfaced on tour, I was thinking that this tour would be just full of all the usual shit you know, drugs, chicks, gigs at every piece of shit dive in town, but for me the most important thing would be her, my angel, my one and only true love, Tiff.**


	5. The Robbery

Charles Lee Ray and his fellow band mates cruised down the long stretch of the highway on the way to New Jersey, it was going to be a long trip and they hardly had enough funds until they got to Ben's parents place, that's when Eddie had an idea.

Eddie: So we got about two hundred bucks right?

Chucky: Yeah

Chucky turned from the window in the passenger seat and looked towards Eddie

Eddie: Well I'm thinking we should make some quick cash if you know what I mean

Jimmy: What like get jobs?

Jimmy called out from the backseat, Ben chuckled

Eddie: No you idiot, I mean rob a joint, a gas station or something, one is coming up and we need gas and food anyways

Jimmy: I know what you meant man, I was kidding

Chucky: Yeah sounds good to me, you got your gun?

Eddie: Of course Chucky, always

Eddie pulls it out and holds it up

Eddie: (smirking) never leave home without her

Chucky: (smiling) let's rob us a fuckin gas station

They continued on for a few more miles and pulled up into the gas station.

Eddie stopped the car and then turned around to face everyone.

Eddie: ok here's the plan, me and Chucky will go in and grab what we need, Ben you fill the van up and Jimmy you sit in the driver's seat in case we need to make a quick getaway

Jimmy: Quick getaway? It's just a gas station man, and there's no cops around for miles

Eddie: Could have a few fuckers packing heat in there, best to consider all possibilities

Jimmy: Good point

Eddie: ok everyone grab a balaclava and let's do this

After they put on the balaclavas they initiate their plan, Chucky and Eddie walk into the station, Ben starts to pump the gas and Jimmy sits and waits in the driver's seat. Inside the gas station was a teenage girl at the desk and an older man packing shelves, the girl screamed when she saw the two bandits enter the store.

Man: What is it dear?

Girl: Daddy it's…

Eddie: Shut up bitch, this is a robbery; empty the money into a bag!

The older man rushed to the aid of the girl

Man: Leave my daughter alone you son of a bitch

Chucky intervened and held a knife out pointed at the man's chest

Chucky: Try anything pops and I'll kill you both

The man backed off a little, fear making sweat drip from his forehead and his heart race.

Man: ok, just take the money and leave, just don't hurt my daughter

Chucky smirked

Chucky: Try one fucking thing and we'll waste her

Chucky turned back towards Eddie

Chucky: How's it going there?

Eddie: Looks like we got about a hundred bucks here

Eddie shoved the gun in the girls face

Eddie: You got a safe?

Girl: n-no, this is all w-we have

Eddie: Fuck it, ok give it here!

The girl handed Eddie the money and both he and Chucky walked out of the store, Chucky had a bag full of various food items

The man quickly drew a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at the backs of Chucky and Eddie as they were leaving the store

Man: hold it assholes

They turned around to see they had a gun on them, Eddie went to point his gun at the girl but she already had a shotgun trained on him.

Eddie: Fuck

Man: put the money and food down and walk away

Eddie was complying, he lowered his gun

Man: That's it, nice and easy

Chucky wasn't having any of it, He thought it was about time Eddie and the boys knew what he was capable of, Chucky quickly shoved Eddie out of the firing line and grabbed his Magnum, he threw his knife at the man and hit him in the neck, blood spurted out of his wound as he fell to the floor, the girl was shocked and taken aback a little.

Girl: Daddy no!

She then turned back to Chucky but before she had a chance to shoot him she was met with a bullet in the chest, Chucky then grabbed Eddie and the goods and ran to the van

Chucky: Let's go now!

They all got inside and Jimmy hit the gas.

Jimmy: What the fuck just happened!

Ben: You killed them Chucky

Chucky looked up

Chucky: It was us or them, I had no choice

Eddie: Chucky, what the fuck man, we only went in to scare them and get cash not murder them

Chucky: It's not the first time I have killed someone

Everyone in the van looked at Chucky, confusion and a touch of fear in their eyes.

**Chucky: There it was, the truth finally came out, I expected them all to maybe throw my ass out of the van, turn me in to the pigs or break up the band but to my relief and surprise they all forgave me and somewhat understood why I do what I do, for that fact I guess that's why I'll always consider them to be the greatest friends I ever had, funny how even murder doesn't even break the bond of friendship haha.**


End file.
